Cataclysm
by Lunthemerry
Summary: When Kari transferred to Cross Academy a year ago, everything about the place seemed a little off to her. The school looks like it was built in the 1800s, the students are segregated into two factions, and technology was nonexistent. Nonetheless, Kari adjusted, until she had an ill-fated encounter that would trigger a cataclysm of events and turn her world inside out. Ichijo x OC


Heyo folks, Lunthemerry here. I know I am SUPER late to this fandom, but I recently re-read some chapters of Vampire Knight and the idea of this fic just refused to leave me, so I decided to put it on paper and torture you all with my writing. Now, the first chapter is in first person because it is technically a diary entry, but the plan is to write in third person for future chapters.

For this story, the original character comes from a modern background similar to that of our world (with computers, cellphones, etc), so readers can interpret this as a semi-AU. However, it was never explicitly stated in canon that the Vampire Knight world was not connected to our own, so readers can also view this story through the lens of an author taking literature liberties for the sake of spewing out a more interesting story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. Is anyone really going to sue me if I don't write this?

Okay, that's enough rambling for now. Onto the plot!

xxx

Dear diary:

Okay. This is going to sound weird. Like, really, _really_ weird. Insane, even. But I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who's noticed the strange phenomenon in this school. I mean, I just transferred here last year, so maybe I'm just the newbie who's noticing all the strange things that everyone else is already used to.

The thing is…I don't think the night class students are human.

Okay, I know I sound crazy. But I'm going to list all the reasons for why I think what I think, and hopefully by the end of this it'll all make a little more sense. Here goes:

1. This place is ancient. There are no televisions, no cellphones…just… no technology! Although they are very lovely in appearance, the buildings look like they were built in the 1800s. When I'm here, it honestly feels like I've travelled back in time…even the city surrounding the school is more like an old European town than an actual city.

2. The students here are segregated. Segregated! Yes, students are split into the day class and the night class, with the former filled with average joes like me, and the later reserved for students with 5.0 grade point averages and underwear model looks.

3. The night class are eerily picturesque, with perfect looks and grades without even trying. I know this because I live in the building closest to their quarters, and to this day I get woken up in the middle of the night by the music they play for their night-long parties

4. They sleep during the day and "study" at night. Why would they do that, instead of working during the day and sleeping at night like the human body was _built_ for? I mean, I understand if someone had to do it for work, but these are students we're talking about. What would be the benefit of messing up their sleeping schedules and then having to completely invert their lifestyle after graduation? What, are they all going to go get night-jobs? Night-time lawyers? Night-time space engineers? Night-time Victoria Secret models?

5. Okay, I admit that none of the points above really prove anything other than the night class students are genetically-engineered super babies with sleeping disorders. But last night, I had an incredibly bizarre experience that led me to my current suspicion of the night class.

I had stayed out past my curfew to hang with my track mates on the other side on my dorm—we were celebrating our latest track record, and as the captain, I had to stay late to clean everything up. Since it was past school-ground curfew, I knew I would get into serious trouble if I was caught wandering outside by the disciplinary committee, so I decided to take a shortcut home through the forest. Students generally avoided the forest because it was fairly secluded from school grounds, the uneven road and heavy foliage made it near impossible to navigate through, and it cut close to the night class dormitories, an area where day class students were forbidden from entering. I can't count the number of Day-class girls who, with high hopes of seeing their favorite Night-class idols, ventured into the forest and subsequently got lost. That night, it was dark and cold, with the moon as my only source of light. Common sense should have prompted me to take the main road and risk disciplinary action over getting lost and freezing for the night, but I was feeling impulsive that night and went for the forest. Halfway through the path, I came to a clearing and halted in my tracks—under the ivory moonlight, I could see clearly a night-class student and a day-class girl in an intimate embrace. I knew that the school prohibited _any_ mingling between the day class and night class students (again, segregation…), but at that moment I thought that if these youngsters wanted break the rules for the sake of love, who was I to tattle? I thought the separation between the day class and night class was morally-questionable anyway; if not for the fact that I would be disturbing them, I probably would have flashed them thumbs up for taking a stand against the institution. Anyway, I didn't want to be a peeping tom, so I tried to sneak by them. It was then that I saw it: out of the corner of my eye, a tinge of bright red from where boy's mouth was joined on the girl's neck—upon a second look, it dawned on me that he was not kissing her, but _biting_ her, and that he was not embracing her, but holding her unconscious body from falling to the ground. I gasped sharply, prompting the boy to raise his head and look directly at me—his eyes were red, as were his mouth and teeth, coated with the girl's blood. The overwhelming feelings of dread and fear hit me deep in the stomach and reverberated throughout my body as I faced the predator in front of me. I felt the erratic thrumming of adrenaline coursing through my veins, the tightening of my muscles—of my body going into fight-or-flight mode, prepared to battle for my survival. Time seemed impossibly slow as my hand shot to the track captain's whistle around my neck and brought it up to my lips—remembering what my mom drilled into my brain before she left me here—_if someone attacks you, make as much noise as you can, fight as hard as you can, draw attention to yourself_—the noise that exploded from my whistle was so loud, for a moment I thought it would blow out my eardrums. Then, miraculously, I saw the boy freeze for a fraction of a second before disappearing so fast, I couldn't even see him leave.

The girl fell to the ground, and I ran to her at once. Her skin felt unnaturally cool and pale, and for a morbid moment I thought she had died. Suddenly, I saw a flash of white out of the corner of my eye—I reflexively reached for my whistle, fearful that the night-class student had come back to finish what he started, but the intruder reached out and stopped my hand mid-motion. At this point, I began to flail, trying to escape from his statue-like grip. Then, he did something _really_ strange he stared me right in the eyes and said in a quiet, soothing voice:

"Hey, its ok, its ok. Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you."

Now that I had a good look at him, I could tell that he was not the boy from before. Though he still wore the night class uniform, his body language showed kindness and empathy, like he was trying to comfort a frightened animal. Though I was still on high alert, I ceased my struggles against him.

"Here, there we go. Good girl. Now, what's your name?"

"K-Kari. My name is Kari."

"Okay Kari, I'm Takuma Ichijo. It's a pleasure to meet you" he said with a star-dazzling smile. Suddenly, an immense headache took over me—my brain felt like it was being stretched in a thousand different directions, and was slowly tearing apart—but, instead of crippling in pain, my body stayed rooted to the ground, in an almost statue-like stillness. A potent, debilitating drowsiness washed over me, my consciousness struggling between sleep and wakefulness. Then, as fast as it surfaced, the pain and fatigue vanished.

"Now, pay close attention to what I am about to say. Take the main road back to your dormitory. Clean the mud tracks off your shoes before stepping into your dormitory. After you've reached your room, change into your nightwear, get in bed, and go to sleep. Make as little noise as possible so as to not disturb anyone. When you wake up, you will forget everything you witnessed this night, and you will forget this conversation with me. All you will remember is that you had a lovely stroll home and that you were lucky not to encounter the disciplinary committee. Do you understand, Kari?"

I wanted to ask about whether the girl was going to be okay. I wanted to know what happened to her. I wanted to ask Ichijo who he was—but instead of conveying those thoughts, the only words that emerged from my lips were: "Yes, I understand."

"Good. Now run along," he released my arm, and I instantly felt my legs shoot up and carry me back towards the main road. I began to panic inside my head; I realized that, at some point, my consciousness had disconnected from my body, and that my body was now obeying everything Ichijo commanded. As my I walked onwards, I saw the disciplinary committee, Zero and Yuki, run past me towards Ichijo and the lifeless girl. For a moment, Yuki stuttered in her steps, regarding me with a shocked expression, before resuming her run. Eventually, I reached the big front doors of my dormitory. Instead of entering, I wanted to run to the headmaster and confess everything I witnessed. I wanted to alert everyone, _anyone_, that there was a fatally injured girl in the woods. I wanted some answers as to what the _hell_ it was that I just witnessed. But, instead of doing those things, scraped the mud off the soles of my shoes and entered the building. When I reached my room, I changed into my pajamas and went into bed. After staring motionlessly into the dark, thinking of blood-sucking beauties and lifeless girls, I fell asleep.

The next thing I knew, I was being shaken awake by my roommate. I could see the alarmed expression on her face, the words forming on her mouth, but all I could hear was a high-pitched screaming—and then I realized I was the one screaming. My roommate, Reina, slapped her hand against my mouth, muffling my voice, and yelled "For the love of the Cross, _stop screaming_!" Shocked Reina's intervention, my voice died down. Suddenly, I could feel the dampness of sweat rolling down my skin, feel my heart slamming erratically against my chest, and hear the whooshing of blood against my eardrums.

After a while, Reina spoke, accentuating every one of her words. "Kari. What. The hell. Happened?"

The words tumbled out of my mouth before I could even think. "_There was a girl and the guy was biting her and I think she might be dead I think he killed her and then that guy came out of nowhere and he did something to my body and I couldn'tIcouldn'tevencontrolmyownbodyIcouldn't __**stop**__—"_

"Wait, slow down, I can't understand a word you're saying!"

It was then that I noticed the whispers behind me, and I whipped around to see a group of girls congregating by the door all regarding me with startled expressions.

I was speechless. They were looking at me like I had lost my marbles, and I was acting the part.

"Hey, you okay?" A tall girl in the center of the pack, who I recognized as the dorm leader, answered. "You look like you've seen the dead."

"I…I… just, um… had a bad dream. A really, _really_ vivid bad dream."

"Oookay." The dorm leader eyed me dubiously. "Listen, its not my business to pry, but as the leader of this dormitory I'm gonna have to give you a warning for disturbance of peace. If you can get this disturbed by nightmares, I'd suggest a visit with the guidance counsellor."

I cringed at the fact that the girls were al in their pajamas and the sun hasn't even risen yet. How early was it still?

"Oh lord… sorry for waking everyone up."

Some girls murmured words of anger, while others shot me looks of concern.

'kay girls, scram. We've all got a big day tomorrow, so catch as much sleep as you still can." She said as she hustled the girls out.

I let out a breath, feeling haggard.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me." I mumbled after a while to Reina. Seeing the look she shot me, I said: "I'll be ok. With time. And lots of junk-food therapy."

"Yeah, sure." Reina replied dubiously. "That's not gonna cut it, hon. I was having the most beautiful dream with Ichijou-sama before you ended it with your screeching, and when I'm torn out of dream as wonderful as the one I just had, I demand an explanation. Also, why have you still got your _shoes_ on?"

"Wait—what did you just say?"

"I had the most incredible dream—"

"_No_, the part where you said you dreamed about—"

"—Oh, the charming, talented, and impossibly gorgeous Ichijo-sama?"

At the mention of his name, memories from last night flooded my brain and hit me full blast.

The glimmer of blood shining off the boy's teeth. The eerie coolness of the girl's skin. Yuki's look of worry and bewilderment. Zero running straight past me, fury in his eyes. Ichijo's hypnotic gaze, making me a prisoner of my own body.

'_Forget this conversation with me'._

But I didn't forget, I didn't forget anything. I'm writing fast because my morning class is starting in five minutes. Reina told me to skip class and stay at home today but I feel like I'll go insane if I stay in this room alone. I've always thought there was something off about the night class students, but I never thought they'd be able to do anything like this. Just what are they? Mind controllers? Vampires? It all sounds so cliché an unrealistic, but after what I happened to me and that girl… maybe there is truth in the supernatural after all. I don't know, this is all too much to process. I'm just writing in this journal for future me, so that I can look back and confirm that I'm not crazy. Or to confirm that I am. Or maybe, the investigators will use this as evidence after they find my dead body.

Okay, I'm being totally morbid. But Ichijo told—_commanded_ me—to forget that night, and I haven't forgotten. What'll he do if he finds out I remember? What will _other_ night class students do if they find out? I think I know why the night class students are separated from us now…

School is about to start in five minutes, and I'm going to have to face them all. I don't know anymore…

xxx

Thank you for reading, and please tell me what you think in the reviews!


End file.
